Our purpose is to develop a computer interview system that can be used in psychotherapy outcome research to: screen patients initially, establish diagnosis and make comparisons with norms for symptom levels; define target problems, treatment goals and appropriate specific criteria, report treatment interventions; and assess patient change and outcome. Starting with computer interview procedures already developed by us for psychiatric history, target symptoms and symptom change, we will add other measures and develop programs necessary to define follow-up interviews from initial patient and therapist interviews. Provision will be made for individualized target symptoms, and outcome criteria tailor made to each patient, but registered in a standard format for comparison across groups. Trials and methodological studies will assess different response formats, the effect of the interview on the patient's distress levels, and compare the reliability of the computer method with staff interview data and outcome criteria selection. Treatment settings chosen for trials will provide pilot testing of these measures in three approaches to the treatment of depression in clinic outpatients. Treatment compared will be time-limited focused psychotherapy, traditional open-ended psychotherapy, and drug-supportive treatment.